


Change

by Lyrae_Immortalis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, gotham docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae_Immortalis/pseuds/Lyrae_Immortalis
Summary: Oswald takes Ed to where it all started, in search for a new beginning.The docks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://www.instagram.com/p/BOAmLdfguZp/?taken-by=corymichaelsmith

“Come on, Ed. I have something I need to show you.”

Oswald exited the car, followed soon after by Edward. “Uhh, Oswald—”

Oswald raised a single finger into the air silencing the other man. Without so much as a glance behind him, he took off down the dock making his way to the very end; his mind solemn. It had been years since he was last here. He still remembered the uncertainty, and the fear he felt as Jim hauled him down the port. He felt it again now.

Oswald stopped at the edge of the wharf, and looked out at the cityscape. Things were so different now, he was so different. He sighed and peered out the corner of his eye looking at Edward who was standing closely behind him, with his hands clasped tightly in front of his body. Oswald wanted to reach out and reassure him that everything would be fine but he couldn’t, not yet. He had things to say first.

It was odd seeing Ed so quiet, any other day he would have spoken. He would have asked a question or told some obscene riddle, which loosely related to the task at hand. Not today however. Today he was quiet, waiting patiently for him to speak again. Oswald admired him for this. Edward always knew exactly what he needed.

“This was the moment I knew it would all change. The moment I knew I could have it all.” He looked out across the harbour, and the bluish green ocean stared back at him. Oswald shivered, and pulled his coat a little tighter around his body. He could still remember the icy chill the water gave him. How it seemed to seep down into his very heart, cutting of all emotion. He didn’t mind the feeling. For a long time it kept him safe. The detachment. His own selfish desire. It became his armour against the terrors of the city.

“This was where it truly began. Right here on this dock. I successfully manipulated Gotham’s top crime boss and the GCPD’s straightest cop.” Oswald laughed dejectedly. “Ed, they all underestimated me, they never knew. I fooled them all. A year was all it took for me to rise up the ranks. To take control of the city. To become King, and now I am Mayor too.”

His journey hadn’t been an easy one. He tried, he failed. He laughed, and he lost, but through most of that, Ed had been right by his side, lifting him back up, making him strong. 

“I owe so much of this to you, Edward. You took me in, and helped me heal. Without you I wouldn’t be where I am today. I owe you many thanks for all your assistance, you truly have been a great help.” Oswald fiddled with his purple tie before turning to face Ed. “I am indebted to you.”

Ed stared down at him stoically, his mouth pressed in a hard line as he watched and waited. Oswald wasn’t too concerned. He knew what he was like under normal circumstances, however, this was different.

“You haven’t said anything.” Oswald pointed out, unnecessarily, as though they both didn’t know that already. “I know you probably know where this is heading, and I take it as a good sign that you have yet to run away.” Oswald reached out a hand and grabbed Ed’s wrist, running his thumb across it delicately. 

“Ed… Edward, you once said feelings were a weakness, our specific weakness. At the time I believed that you were right, as you often always are, but recently I’ve begun thinking that they can also be our strength. These feelings can be freeing.” Oswald smiled at the other man as the memories of their time together flowed through his mind. Their first meeting, their second encounter, Mr. Leonard, Ed’s Arkham release. They had experienced so much together.

“These last few months we have spent together at the mansion have been… intense. I’ve come to feel things, and understand things better than I ever could before. I’ve discovered new hopes and dreams, I’ve made new friends, and some new enemies, however through this you have been by my side.”

Ed was his closest friend, and more than once Oswald envisioned a different future for them. Kings of Gotham. He matched his every weakness with a strength of his own, both reflecting each other perfectly. Before Ed came into his life Oswald could not see himself sharing his life with anyone, perfectly content to be alone.

“Edward,” Oswald took a deep breath before continuing. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as his nerves kicked in, but he couldn’t stop now. He had to get through this. “I brought you here today, not as my chief of staff, nor even as my friend. I brought you here because this is where I began. I wanted you to see that. I needed you to understand and to realise how far I’ve come.”

Oswald reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switchblade, stabbing it into Ed’s stomach. The man cried out and grabbed at his wrist, trying to push him away. “W-wha—? Oswald, why?”

Oswald face hardened. The cold feeling settled back over his heart. “I’ve come too far, Edward. I’ve come too far to let you ruin it all, to let you destroy me. I am sorry, my friend.” Oswald twisted the knife before pulling it out of him. He knew Ed was double crossing him, by working with Miss Kean and her compatriots. Oswald couldn’t forgive his treachery.

Ed fell to his knees, gasping, holding his hand against his bleeding wound. He looked up at Oswald, fear, betrayal and anger flashed in his eyes from behind the black framed spectacles. Ed rose and lunged forward at Oswald, wanting to take the him down with him but Oswald intercepted this and positioned the blade appropriately, letting the other man’s momentum be his undoing. The knife sunk into his body again. 

“I’m sorry, Ed.” he whispered as he removed the blade. Oswald stood beside him, silently watching as the man teetered on his feet, struggling to stay upright as his jittery hands worked their hardest to keep himself together, as though he wasn’t bleeding out all over the wharf. 

Oswald nodded to himself and pocketed the knife before turning to walk away, leaving the other behind. He wouldn’t last much longer. He barely made it five steps before he heard the man’s body splash into the harbour. 

Oswald froze and looked back over his shoulder saying one last silent goodbye to his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (Not really).  
> I hope that you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and give it kudos!
> 
> You find me over at lyrae-immortalis.tumblr!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
